shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiideii Shiideii no Mi
Introduction The Shiideii Shiideii no Mi is a devil fruit that gives the eater the ability to record sounds and burn them onto CD's and be able to replay them, effectively turning them into a CD Human. Appearance The Shiideii Shiideii no Mi has a reflective surface, making it hard to determine it's colour. Usage The eater gains two main abilities with the Shiideii Shiideii no Mi, the first is to record and burn any sound onto a CD, and the second is being able to play any CD 'loaded' into them. The eater can also copy what's on one CD onto anouther if they are both 'loaded' into them, in case one breaks. Strengths The second ability is the most used of this devil fruit, as similarily to Scratchman Apoo's devil fruit, which allows him to turn his body into instruments to attack, the CD's played allow the eater to attack (although the CD's have to be loaded with music, and not just any sound). The attacks can vary according to the genre of music played, and the instruments in the song. Percussion instruments cause blunt wide strikes, String causes sharp strikes, Wind instuments can hit with accurate, but small blunt strikes, and Brass instraments can strike with consistant force. Songs with Vocal parts can generally affect opponents mentally as well, causing drowsiness or confusion. Synthetic sounds produce similar effects to their real counterparts, but less effective. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Additionally the user suffers a few other weakness. The more instruments in a song, the less effective attacks will be, making orchastrated songs next to useless, while songs with less instruments, will be more effective, as well as instrument solos in songs. The opponent must also be able to hear the music to be effected, but this works in reverse as well, the better someone can hear the songs, the more effective they are. Scratched CDs and broken CDs will be ineffective or won't work, respectively. CDs *'Pop' - A CD containing multiple pop tracks. The songs on this CD generally contain vocals, drums and electric guitars, making it useful for blunt AND sharp attacks. The vocals in this CD tend to cause hypnotic effects. *'Dubstep' - A CD containing dubstep and post-dubstep tracks. The songs on this CD contain wobble bass (refered to as the 'wub'), which gives most of their effect, namely repeated blunt attacks. The later songs (post-dubstep) contain more synthetic instruments, giving more effects to the song, although they are less effective. *'Techno' - A CD containing various songs with heavy synthetic instruments. The few vocals in this CD tend to mess with the opponents vision, like making colours change, their view becoming blocky and the like. *'Metal' - A CD with multiple metal tracks. The instruments that stand out the most are the guitar, bass and drums, and as such are useful for inflicting blunt and sharp damage. The music tends to be much louder with these tracks and the few tracks with vocals cause headaches. *'Classic' - A CD with classical tracks. The piano stands out the most in the tracks, causing mainly blunt damage. *'Shatter' - A CD with a single track on it. The CD is readily avaliable to copy and to use as ammunition. Trivia *This eater of the devil fruit can choose whether they want the song to affect others (in case they want to played music for someone). External Links